Amor Vincit Omnia
by flickeringlights
Summary: Jasper and Bella were childhood sweethearts, but circumstances separate them. Before they are separated, they share a kiss. Ten years later, will everything still be the same? AH/OOC! RATING CHANGED T TO M! NAME CHANGE! FORMER NAME:CATCH ME WHEN I FALL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story took me a while… I've been so busy lately I haven't even had time to sleep! I hope you guys like this! There's no Edward, no Alice, no Rosalie, no Emmett. Just Jasper and Bella. (Disclaimer: I don't own them.) I love them!**

I stood in the middle of the road, trying to see if Jasper was going to be home yet. My tiny little eight-year-old body could only defy gravity so much. I jumped as hard as I could but all I saw was the top of Mrs. Eyre's fir trees.

Violet Hill was a little community in Los Angeles, dainty and far away from the city. Rows of white pristine houses stood on the sides of the windy road, trailing up the hill. There were around fifty households on this hill. Each household was at least acquainted with one another. You'd think out of these fifty households there would be enough children to form their own little Violet Hill gang. But alas, there were the teenagers and then us, me and Jasper, the eight year olds with no one else but each other.

"Bella! You're going to get hit by a car if you don't come back in here!" Renee's voice was so distant. I looked over to our dainty white house, shielding my eyes from the relentless sun. Renee was making cookies.

I jumped one last time, only catching a glimpse of Mrs. Eyre's fir trees this time, before giving up. My brown locks of hair stuck to my face, a blanket of sweat coating my pale skin.

"Mommy, when's Jasper coming home?" I propped my small gangly body onto the chair. Renee opened the fridge, grabbed the milk and poured a cup for me.

"I don't know, I expect soon. Now drink your milk. The cookies will be ready in a few."

As I drank my milk, I kept my eyes on the road outside, my ears tuned to the traffic. Jasper was supposed to come home today. He had gone to visit his grandmother in San Francisco. He was gone for an entire week, longer than we've ever been apart from each other since we first met when we were mere babies.

Esme and Renee were best friends in high school, they had gone their separate ways before meeting again in Violet Hill. Charlie, my dad, and Carlisle just so happened to be college roommates. It was only natural for the Whitlocks and the Swans to become one family. Esme and Carlisle were like my parents just as Renee and Charlie were Jasper's. Being the only child in our families, Jasper and I were inseparable through kindergarten and primary school.

The heat of the summer only reminded me of the two weeks we had left of our summer holiday. I groaned internally. What will third grade be like? Jasper and I had gone through every stage of our lives so far together. We were younger than most people in our grade, so we had more obstacles to overcome than most other kids at school. From battling sixth-graders on our first day of school to using Renee and Esme's lipstick to draw on the neighbor's cars, we had done everything together. My worst nightmare at that point in my life was that Jasper would leave me.

As I shoved the remaining crumbs of the oatmeal raisin cookie in my mouth, I heard it. The sleek Mercedes pulling into their driveway—Jasper's home. I didn't even bother telling Renee where I was going. Where else could I go in this godforsaken hill? The only place I ever went willingly was Jasper's house. It always smelled like laundry and pie.

I dashed across our lush garden—Renee's recent addiction was gardening—and onto the pavement. I halted, looking both sides for traffic before propelling forward. I saw the shiny black Mercedes parked right in front of their house. I had this huge goofy grin on my face, but I couldn't care less.

"Jasper!" I yelled. Jasper pulled his lean body out of the car, rushing halfway to meet me.

"Bella!" Jasper had a huge grin on his face too. His golden hair sparkled like little threads of gold under the sun.

"Bella dear! Did you grow an inch since last week? You're growing so fast!" Esme enveloped me in a hug. I smiled against her wispy mahogany hair, breathing in her luscious scent.

I giggled as Carlisle tickled me from behind.

"Stop! Carlisle! Stop!" I laughed.

"Mom, is it okay if I go play with Bella?" Jasper pulled my hand, whilst turning to Esme.

"Do you even have to ask?" Esme ruffled his golden hair, "Just be back before dinner. Swans are coming over for dinner." She winked at me before ushering us off their driveway.

"Come on, Bella. I got you the coolest dreamcatcher in San Francisco. Grandma brought me to this small shop and there were gazillions of dreamcatchers there!" I collected dreamcatchers, a hobby nourished by my late grandmother's own hobby. When she passed away when I was merely three, she passed on all her dreamcatchers, telling me to take good care of them, or so Charlie told me. I of course didn't remember a single thing about her but I felt strongly towards these elegant artifacts.

He pulled his backpack from the car and dashed towards my house. We tore through the porch and into the living room.

"Hey Renee!" Jasper breathed as he went into the living room.

"Hey there, big guy. How was your trip?"

"Good." He was jumping up and down, obviously unable to contain his excitement.

"Here, grab a cookie."

"No thanks." With that, he grabbed my hand again, flying up the stairs.

He flung open my door so hard that the dream catchers hanging from my ceiling swung back and forth. Jumping onto my bed, he took off his backpack. His pale delicate hands unzipped his bag and dug out a purple dreamcatcher.

The purple dream catcher was medium sized, a few beads hanging on the net. The silver thread wove the familiar yet complex pattern across the ring. This was by far the prettiest dreamcatcher in my collection.

"Oh my god, Jasper. This is so pretty!" I squealed. I hugged Jasper. God I missed his scent. So enticing. "Thanks so much! I love it."

We spent the rest of the evening talking about our week. Mostly Jasper did the talking.

I just stared into his crystal blue eyes, smiling my eight-year-old's ass off because there was nowhere else I'd rather be than with him.

--

We started school two weeks later, full of energy and anticipation for what the year's about to bring. School was far away and Esme was always the one who drove us to school, as it was on the way to her office downtown. Renee would pick us up afterschool, driving us back to Violet Hill. Jasper would then spend the rest of the day at my house doing homework, watching movies and playing games with me.

Sometimes he'd sleep over, like when Carlisle had to take a night shift at the hospital or Esme had to stay at her office finishing up some projects. As an interior designer, she had a lot of celebrities begging her to design their home. Renee was a stay at home mom, always picking up things to do such as baking, gardening, yoga. Charlie was a lawyer, always away from home. I didn't blame him, he was a magnificent father. I just wish he was home more.

Life was normal other than the occasional trouble Jasper and I got into. We had, at the meager age of eight, concocted a plan to get the school bully into trouble. Various times.

Christmas was always the Swan's and Whitlock's favorite holiday. We were extravagant—we were never frugal when it came to Christmas trees and putting as many lights and decorations on our house and front lawns. We spent money on the perfect presents for each family member.

But that Christmas, it all changed.

"Jasper, I cannot wait till Christmas. I bet this is going to be the best Christmas yet!" I glanced over at Jasper, propping up my pink backpack as we went out to meet Renee after school.

His blue eyes were fixed on his sneakers, head hung low. I knew something was wrong. I was eight but I was in no means immune to emotions.

"Jas? You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine Bella." He opened the car door for me, motioning for me to step in.

"Hey Mom. We saw the Veggie Tales Christmas special today."

As I kept up this idle chatter with Renee, I couldn't shake off the weight of the bundle of sadness sitting next to me.

I was eight. What could I do?

--

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone threw their arms around the closest person, kissing their cheeks and laughing.

I love Christmas.

Jasper slept over, his face was a mere façade. That I knew. I knew he was sad, but at least he looked happy. I didn't push further.

In the darkness of my room, I could smell the distinct smell of Jasper. It was laundry, peppermint, and…Jasper. I love it. I could fall asleep everyday just smelling this. It was like my own lullaby, in the form of a scent.

--

The next morning, my life changed.

We all huddled around our Christmas tree, gathering our own presents.

After we tore through our presents, we sat around the fireplace drinking hot cocoa.

I picked up the present Jasper got me, a dreamcatcher he made himself, touching each point where the thread intersected. It was most likely the ugliest dreamcatcher I've ever seen, the ribbon coarse around the ring, the threads loose and oddly spaced, the feathers felt plasticky, the beads too large. But I loved it. It was so amazing that he even did this for me. I placed it on my nightstand, the special place for my favorite things, such as my stuffed Winnie the Pooh and the bracelet Aunt Lily gave me.

Now that I looked at what I gave Jasper—a stupid guitar pick because he had recently started learning how to play guitar—I just felt like such a bad friend.

"Renee, Charlie." Esme's voice, usually so serene, was thick with emotion. I looked at Renee and Charlie, picking out that slight nod.

She shifted her attention to me, holding onto Jasper's hand s well as mine.

"Dear, I…I'm so sorry. We have to leave Los Angeles. Jasper's grandmother is very sick and we're moving to San Francisco to take care of her. Carlisle also got a new job in San Francisco."

My eight-year-old brain could only take so much. The high from getting presents from everyone I loved to the sudden low from hearing my worst nightmare come true pounded at my head.

--

January 1st, Jasper's last day in Los Angeles. The weather was gorgeous, and I hated it. Even the weather seemed to be going against me. I wanted it to rain, so it could match my mood.

The Swans and the Whitlocks spent one last night together, counting down to the start of a new year. Jasper spent the last night sleeping over. We talked about how we were going to keep in touch, about how we were going to stay best friends forever. I cried. He cried.

The next morning, we were up before the sun had even risen. We didn't catch much sleep, both writhing in the midst of nightmares during the night.

I cried again. I stared at him, unable to take my eyes off even for a measly second. His blond hair was messy but perfectly so. I couldn't stop crying. I just kept staring at every part of his body, committing it to memory in case I forgot what he looked like.

I stood at the entrance to my door, looking at every movement that Jasper made.

"Jas?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't leave!" I raced to his sides, pulling him into a hug. The tears were relentless, falling onto my shirt, his shirt.

He pulled me into a proper hug, his arms encasing me in a vise-like grip. I melted into him.

"Don't leave." I said as I released him from my hug. I took a step back, so I could stare at his beautiful face.

He placed his hands on my cheek, brushing away my tears. He was so mature, so perfect. He pulled me into his arms, placing his head on the crook of my neck.

"I can't, Bella. Grandma's sick." I sniffed, locking my arms around him.

I whimpered as a fresh round of tears found their way down my cheeks. I reached over to my bedside table, pulling out the first drawer and grabbing the letter I had written him. It was by far the longest thing I've written in my eight-year-old life and it was also the most important piece of writing I've ever done. I had spent hours and hours of time thinking of what I wanted to say to him, what I wanted him to remember about Violet Hill, Los Angeles, me. I sealed it with my favorite sticker.

I took his cold hands in mine and placed the letter in his palm.

"Don't forget me, okay?" I whispered.

"Never." Without even a moment's thought, he placed his lips on mine just as the sun peaked over the trees and into my room.

It was magical.

**A/N: I hope you guys don't mind me making up random places in Los Angeles for our two protagonists to live in. I don't really know LA, or much of USA for that matter...REVIEW! **

**Right now I'm blown away by the alerts and favorites and reviews already. You guys SPOIL me!! I LOVE YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay you can all stone me, beat me with a stick, chase me with a dog do whatever you want to punish me because it's been too long since I updated!! I'm so so so sorry!! But I just handed in my first college app, wish me luck guys!! :) **

**This is six years later, a bit short but really just acts as an update on both Bella and Jasper's life. **

The rain was relentless, Los Angeles had never seen so much rainfall in a year, let alone a day. I sulked as I stared at my Algebra homework. The numbers and x's and y's started to meld together as my mood kept getting worse. The pitter-patter of the rain on my window was distracting me. I lean back on my chair, staring at my dreamcatchers. When I get frustrated, I count my dreamcatchers, from the first one I've ever gotten to the newest one. It calms me. But in this situation, not even counting these helped.

I was pissed off beyond belief. Not only was it raining, I had a major Algebra test tomorrow _and_ Renee grounded me for a month, all because I went out with Brandon Leighton without telling her. It was only a stupid movie, and Mom was taking everything to the extreme, like I was about to go sleep with him. _Please, I'm only fourteen. _

She sighed exasperatedly as she sat in the loveseat in my room, flipping through a magazine. I counted to three, knowing she was about to speak. I set down my pencil, closed my book, turned to face Renee. I crossed my arm, ready to take on Renee.

"Bella. I really don't know what to say about this."

"Then don't."

"Don't use that tone with me, Bella." She stared at me with her big brown eyes, full of anger and…disappointment. I blink away.

"Bella, you're only fourteen."

"So?" I don't know why I was so bold, I've never been this bold in my life.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Uh oh, Renee's bringing out the big guns—my full name. I swivel my chair, focusing on my homework again. "You should know better than sneak out with a boy. You should have told me! I was worried sick. You were gone for hours!" I shrug, appearing nonchalant but deep inside my guts were writhing in pain because I had hurt Renee, and Charlie.

Silence enveloped us, the only sound was the scratch of my pencil as I wrote out the equations of my homework.

Renee started sobbing, whispering things like what have I done wrong. It was so typical of Renee to cry and be melodramatic about something as trivial as me going out with a boy. I stand up and hug Renee anyway, telling her I'm sorry.

"Oh babygirl, I'm so sorry. It's just…you scared me! The only boy in your life had been Jasper and all of a sudden you're going out with this boy and sneaking out of the house! I just want to protect you, you know that right?" I nod, wincing when she said Jasper's name.

I had lost touch with him back in fifth grade. After two years of trying our best to call each other and update each other about our lives everyday, it was just too much. I had a life and he had a life. I had new friends and he had new friends too. It was just a mutual falling out. Each phone call was shorter, farther and farther apart until we simply just didn't call each other anymore.

When I hit the age of thirteen, I started developing curves, my facial features sharpening. My confidence grew as more guys asked me out. I didn't treat these relationships as anything serious, just hanging out with friends type of dates. We'd go out and watch movies, grab a bite to eat at the diner. Nothing too serious. But the throngs of boys waiting to go out with me drove me to popularity. I reveled in the dizzying heights of being popular. I just forgot about Jasper. I had better things to do than mope around in the house over a boy that wasn't going to be back anytime soon.

I had forgotten about Jasper, not even one single thought about him, since sixth grade. The occasional thought did pass through my mind when I was in fifth grade and the shortest girl in the class. The same question would appear in my head, "Where is Jasper when I needed him most?"

Until now, Jasper was merely a background character.

As I ushered Renee out of my room, assuring her I wouldn't do it again, I remembered the day Jasper left. I remembered everything with a slight blur, because tears had been brimming in my eyes constantly. I sat on the edge of my chair, stretching out my legs. I tried remembering what I had written in that letter I left for him.

I threw my closet door open, digging in the back. I threw the old sweaters and small jeans that I can't even fit my foot through out of the closet. Burrowing deeper and deeper, I finally felt it. I dragged it out, with great difficulty considering the mountain of clothes that had been accumulated on it.

I threw the cover of the box open, waving my hands through the air to clear the dust. In the box were old toys and blankets that I used when I was a kid. I remember writing at least a dozen drafts of the same letter before giving it to Jasper. I must have a copy in here somewhere…

After a good five minutes of fruitless searching, I landed upon the sweater Esme and Carlisle had given me that Christmas. In it were pieces of yellowed paper. I opened it and began to read.

_Jas, __Jasper,_

_You mean more to me than Mr. Fuzzles does. I really like Mr. Fuzzles. _

I laughed, remembering that stuffed octopus I made during crafts class to Jasper. I thought back to the time I decided to name the poor octopus Flub, due to its soft exterior and limp limbs. Jasper scoffed at my choice of name and went forth with naming it Mr. Fuzzles.

"_Why is it a Mr.? It's a girl, Jazz. A GIRL!" _

"_No, it doesn't have pretty eyelashes like all the other girl octopuses do. Besides, if I name it Mr. Fuzzles, you can let Winnie the Pooh come play with him. I'm sure Winnie's a girl."_

"_Winnie the Pooh is a boy!"_

"_Then why's it name Winnie? I've never seen a boy called Winnie."_

"_Its short for…Win…Winter." _

"_Winter's not a name." _

"_It could be. How would you know?"_

"_Bella, I'm calling him Mr. Fuzzles."_

I smiled at this memory. I haven't had such an innocent and genuine memory in such a long time. Every memory I held now was tainted with swearwords, peer pressure and illogical actions.

I read the next one.

_Jasper,_

_I don't want you to go. I want you to stay by me everyday so we can prank Kevin. I want you to stay so I can make snickerdoodles with you. _

_Don't ever forget me. I promise you I won't. Pinky promise. _

I had a permanent smile on my face as I kept reading the letters, laughing at the naiveness I used to posses, when pinky promises meant more than just a symbol of empty promises.

-----

JPOV

"Jasper Whitlock!" My head nearly snapped off when I heard my name. My pen swerved away from the perfect curve, distorting the girl's eyes. I held back a groan. This portrait had taken me two whole classes to do. Pen portraits required concentration and patience, hard to come by when you're trying to hide what you're doing from the teachers.

I closed my sketchbook and looked at the teacher. I stared at the board—_Civil War—_and smiled. I knew this.

"Jasper Whitlock, answer the question please."

I relaxed in my chair, opened up my sketchbook to a fresh page, picked up my pen and started to draw again, all the while answering the question. History was a piece of cake to me.

Whenever I drew portraits, I'd draw the eyes last. It gave life to the subject. The one final touch to make everything come together.

Class finally ended and I stuffed all my things into my bag.

I trudged past the sophomores in my class, angry that the principal made me skip my freshman year. I was perfectly content with sitting in class drawing and not paying attention to anything.

Lunch was never a good experience for me, especially when I didn't fit in with anyone. I was a bit of everything yet I was an offbeat kind of everything. I was an artist, but I wasn't as dedicated as some of these artists were—I didn't want to dedicate my life to art, though art as a lifelong hobby did sound appealing. I ran for the track and field team, but I looked at it as exercise, not as something I can devote my entire day to. I played the guitar and piano, not to get girls or to relieve my emotions like most emos did, I just played it because I liked it. I was also smart. I scored higher on the SATs than most seniors did, I was taking AP courses. I just didn't click with anyone. No one understood how I could do so much—draw, run, play music, and take these courses.

I picked up a sandwich, an apple and a bottle of water, popping out into the open area to sit under the sun. I leaned back against a tree, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Is that Chekhov?"

I turned to look at the source of the voice, it was Kayla, a girl who looked like she belonged on a runway. She belonged to the popular crowd, but she was unlike the other girls. She was down to earth, she had intelligence, she committed her time to helping others. Of all the girls in this school, I would expect Kayla to talk to me.

"Yes," I nodded.

"I love his works! Have you read _The Kiss?_ I know this bookstore downtown with a bunch of his works, maybe we can go down together." _Is she asking me out?_

I didn't know what to say. It wasn't that Kayla wasn't the type for me, or she wasn't good enough. She was perfect, she was what I looked for in a girl.

But…she wasn't Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm not even going to try and explain why I'm so bad at updating so I'll just say I'm sorry. Anyways, I'll keep this short. I really really like this chapter. Moves the story along real well. I hope ya'll like this! **

BPOV

When I told Renee I got my acceptance letter from Columbia, the first thing she said was, "Oh crap."

Charlie? He furrowed his brow for a second and broke into a huge smile, "I knew you had it in you, kid."

Renee just kept repeating "Oh crap Oh crap" until it started to sound 'crabbo crabbo crabbo'. I flipped my phone open, ready to tell Lily the news. Lily was a not the brightest girl out of the school, but her social skills more than makes up for her lack of intelligence. She was a sincere friend. _Probably the only sincere friend I had here_, I thought morbidly. I knew she would be genuinely glad for me.

_Lily! Just got my acceptance letter into Columbia!_

I went on to text Greg, my boyfriend. I was finishing typing my message when I decided not to. It was time to move on anyway.

I slinked back into my room, where I was able to let go of my inhibitions and be myself. I was able to let my mask done, my façade melt away.

My foot crunched on a photo of Greg and I. I sighed, picking it up off the ground. It's time to end it.

Relationships never lasted long for me. It wasn't because I didn't want them to last long, I truly did. But what's the point of lingering in a relationship when all you're going to get out of it was a few makeout sessions and sweet moments that are forgotten within the week? I don't like the attention per se, but I liked the benefits that came with the attention, so maybe I do like the attention. I liked how teachers were nicer to me, how I was elected class president without even campaigning, how sometimes people would buy me lunch for free. To be where I am now, practically Queen Bee of my school, meant that I _needed_ the attention. I want to be who I am now because without it, I'm plain and boring. I didn't want to live life being someone who was invisible and blends in with the background. I want to be the white lifesaver in the black sea, so people can see me from miles away. The attention drove me to my success, motivated me to keep on going. To keep being nice, to keep studying, to keep working, to keep living. So maybe I had to fake a smile here and there, say some things that I might not be comfortable saying but where's the harm?

The life I have established for myself here wasn't exactly what I would call enjoyable, but I liked what came out of it. I got into Columbia, my dream school, I've got my fair share of boys, I had fun from time to time. If the result is going to be the same, why not? Who cares about the middle bit? If the end is the same, might as well enjoy it. No point in being a loser when you can enjoy the ride.

I logged on to my computer, my head already spinning with what I'm going to say to Greg. The normal crap mostly. _I just need to take a break right now, have so much on my mind, been swamped with work and what not_. I sighed, grimacing at my own actions. Even I was sick of myself. Only six months before I'm out of this hellhole.

I signed on to the online messenger, scrolled until I found Greg's email. I dragged it under the list named Ex-boyfriends. There were twenty one of them, all of them equally hot and sought-after.

I started to type:

_Hey Greg_

There was a moment of inactivity before Greg replied.

_Hey beautiful_

Why must they make this so much harder than it already is? Now I have to feel guilty about it all.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for what was to come, fingers dancing across the keyboard in that familiar dance I've repeated nineteen times.

_This is really hard for me and I need you to know that it's seriously just me and not you, but I need to break up with you._

Now came the creative part. I needed some kind of excuse. Renee's humming wafted by my door and an idea popped up into my head. I typed the excuse up quickly before Greg even had the chance to process what I had just said.

_Renee's not exactly being supportive of my relationship with you because she said it's distracting me from my schoolwork. _

_She knows how easy it is for me to lose my concentration and flunk a course. I really can't afford getting a bad grade right now, especially since I got accepted to a college. _

_I'm sorry Greg. Please know that I really appreciate what you have done for me, everything you have given me and I'll cherish this relationship forever. _

I sighed again, waiting for his reply. I really hope he wasn't one of those clingy ones and was about to beg me to take him back.

_Kinda saw this coming…_ Greg replied.

I didn't know what to say to that. What was I supposed to say? Good for you?

_I mean, you've never had a relationship for longer than three months, you've always had a boyfriend the next week, you don't even look guilty when you do. You fall in love, or what seems like it, so easily, that every time I see you do that, I can't help but ask myself, does she really love? I saw that distant look in your face when you're wrapped around some guy. I guess I thought it was going to be different when I asked you out. _

My stomach was twisting into knots, he was literally dissecting everything. Even though he had gotten most things right, he was wrong. Oh boy was he wrong. I was drowning in guilt every time I get a new boyfriend. Every time I heard someone whispering behind my back, saw someone stare at me, felt that judgmental aura, I felt like I was being stabbed. He had no idea.

_Well, it was fun while it lasted, Iz._

I felt the need to explain my actions, to tell him I'm not the slut he thinks I am, to tell him that if I didn't act like the way I do now, I wouldn't be who I am and want to be.

But he had already signed off and I was left with this sick yet way too familiar feeling in my stomach.

After all, I've done this nineteen times before, the twentieth time should hardly be a problem.

I stared at my computer screen for a minute, daring myself to scroll down to the bottom name of the Ex-boyfriends list. With a small click, his name appeared—West Jacobs.

I was fourteen and three quarters, a mere sophomore when I met him. He was charming, witty, a complete gentleman when I first laid eyes on him. It was the end of my first day as a sophomore and my eyes were darting here and there for my friends. I was carrying a bunch of textbooks the teachers had distributed for the first day and was struggling to even walk properly. There were students standing around talking and I had to maneuver myself around them. I was walking past a bunch of juniors when someone pushed me forward, sending my books flying and myself crashing towards the merciless ground.

I held my hands in front of me as I let go of my textbooks and felt the impact on my wrists instantly as they fell onto the ground. The person who pushed me let out a giggle. She was a junior, clearly she thought she had superiority over me.

"Sorry, didn't see you there."

I nearly growled, but remembering that she was a junior, I bit my tongue and mumbled, "It's fine." I hoisted myself up, pushing down on my good wrist. I held on to my now sprained wrist and started to pick up my textbooks when I heard his voice.

"What the hell was that for?!" I looked up and saw a junior. His eyes were a shade of deep brown, hair jet black. There was a look of pain across his face, as if it hurt him to see me get hurt.

"Hey West." I could hear the pride and lust in her voice. She must be proud someone as hot as West was even addressing her.

"Why'd you do that? She didn't even do anything. Are you always like this?"

Sasha didn't say anything.

I saw him pick up my textbooks but was too shocked to even form a sound. I just picked up the last textbook and held out my hand for the other ones that West had picked up for me.

"Here you go." He placed the textbook on my bad wrist, bad idea. As soon as he let go, the heavy textbook fell on top of the other ones and sent them falling onto the ground again. I winced and could feel tears stinging my eyes.

"You okay? Here let me look at that." He placed a gentle hand on mine, rubbing soothing circles on my wrist. "Great Sasha, first day of school and you almost break someone's wrist."

"Whatever West. Let's get out of here. We can go grab something to eat together."

He ignored her and picked up my textbooks, tucking them under his arm. He stood up, blowing a piece of black hair back into place.

"Say sorry, Sasha."

Her glossy lips formed a perfect 'o', her nails dug into her friends' arms.

"Wh-what'd you say?"

"I said, say sorry."

"What? To her? She's a sophomore. God, you're a junior, stop protecting her."

"Say. Sorry." His eyes lit up with anger. I was still reeling from the fact that some junior was helping me.

"Pssh. Fine, Sorrrrry." I did not miss her insincerity, but I couldn't care less. I just wanted to get out of here and find someone to take care of my wrist, which West still held on to.

"Here, let's get your wrist checked out." He led me gently through the crowd that had gathered, telling people to step away and get on with their lives.

I felt the stares at me and I ducked my head down, a blush rising like a tidal wave over my pale face.

Before I could register where I was, I heard a door close and realize I was in his car. It smelled like leather, cologne and sweet tangy fruit. I breathed in deeply, settling my wrist on my lap. There was a huge bruise on my wrist, and it was swelling up pretty fast.

He tossed my textbooks into the back and got into the driver's seat and peeled out of the school.

"I'm sorry you had to be terrorized by some sophomore, and Sasha at that. It must be terrifying enough to be an underclassman."

"Sort…sort of."

"What's your name?"

"B-bella." He smiled at that, showing off his dazzling smile. He focused on the road, pushing the pedal and speeding down the road. He pulled up to the hospital in no time and helped me get into the building.

"The doctor will be with you momentarily." The nurse gave me some ice after having us sit in the waiting area for an hour. I kept telling West that he didn't need to wait with me and that I was perfectly fine being by myself.

He just sat there, keeping me entertained. He whipped out his Ipod, sharing with me his favorite music. He told me about his family—two sisters, one older, one younger but both equally annoying. They were called Carly and Michelle. He made jokes about the others who were also in the emergency room waiting for the doctor to take a look at them.

"Look at that guy," he pointed at the chubby middle-aged man sitting a couple of rows behind me, "if he tried out for the role of that Michelin dude, he'd get it for sure."

I laughed, a genuine one.

As we sat in the examination room, I realize I was attracted to West. He had protected me when he had no need or obligation to. He could have laughed along with Sasha. The conversation we had in the waiting room made me feel like I've known him longer than the hour and a half I had actually known him. He walked around the room, opening the drawers, taking out things and examining them.

"Sit tight, I'll be right back." He gave me a mischievous wink. I blushed.

He opened the door, walked towards the nurse's station and gave the nurse there a smile. He asked for something and the nurse quickly handed something over to him—it was too quick, I couldn't see what it was. He spun on his heels and walked back into the room.

He went back to the drawers, finally picking out a piece of gauze. He flashed me a charming smile, and once again turned around. His well-sculpted arm tightened as his hands dashed across the gauze. I could smell something like turpentine and it took me a while to recognize the smell—Sharpies. What is he doing?

Just as he finished, the doctor came in. His hair was all over the place and he looked like he didn't sleep in two days. His scrubs were stained. He flipped my chart up and down, as if to see what was wrong with me from there.

"Miss…Swan. Let's check out that wrist." He poked here and there, taking a look at my bruise. West choked out a cough when I winced. I looked up and he held up the piece of gauze.

_Will you go out with me?_

I smiled, forgetting the pain the doctor was inflicting on my wrist. I ducked, feeling a blush rise in my cheeks.

The doctor told me to get my wrist x-rayed. Turns out I had a fracture on my wrist. I had to get a cast, the whole deal. Once I had my cast on, West didn't hesitate to kiss me. As his lips molded against mine, he wrapped the gauze around my cast and used the sharpie to write on the cast: West Jacobs' girlfriend.

From then on, I was known as West Jacobs' girlfriend. My popularity rose tenfold. Our school was highly sectionalized, freshmen kept to themselves, as did sophomores, juniors and seniors. All except the so called Elites. The Elites were a bunch of sophomores, juniors and seniors that ruled the school. West happened to be in the group.

West was the sweetest guy I've ever met. Every night, he'd give me a call for no particular reason. He'd tell me he missed me. I didn't exactly have someone to compare West to, but I'm pretty sure he was an amazing guy. He found reasons to celebrate almost everyday. He told me he wanted to take me out to the best restaurant because he discovered something else he liked about me.

I had risen to popularity in literally a day. I went to school the next day and everyone knew who I was. I was popular in my own grade but now I was a _school celebrity_. I wasn't just 'another sophomore'. I was someone whom people wanted to be and talked about as if I was a celebrity.

Even Sasha was nice to me. I enjoyed the attention and what it gave me.

During my junior year, West's last year, I was crushed. He told me that he didn't love me anymore, that our feelings were withering away. I interrupted, "YOUR feelings are withering. My feelings have not changed!"

"Bella…I love you but it's just not the same anymore." I stared into his eyes. What he said was true. The emotions I saw when I first met him wasn't there anymore. The emotions when he tried to protect me from Sasha wasn't there anymore. I was fighting for a lost cause.

I cried. I threw things at the wall. I stared into space. I reminisced.

The next Monday, I walked into school and fainted. West had his arms around Sasha. As I spent my afternoon in the hospital (Renee and Charlie insisted, almost as if they were trying to keep me on suicide watch), I figured if he could hurt me like this, if he could forget about me like this, so could I. I decided that I would find a guy for myself too. So I decided to act like what he did didn't hurt me, didn't rip me to shreds, didn't even affect me one bit when in reality, my entire world had shifted.

I admit, I have commitment issues but hell anyone would when their first love did this to them. I bounced from guy to guy, settling down no more than three months. I needed someone to be with me, to hold me, kiss me, touch me, tell me they loved me, count off all the things they liked about me. But when they stayed next to me for too long, they'd remind me of West, of the things he did to me, and I'd compare them. I'd see the things they did that West didn't, see the things they didn't do that West did. I'd always see that West was the one who could shift my world in a split second, stir up emotions in my heart I could not even name. I'd tell them it was me, not them because it truly was. I was the one with commitment issues, not them.

I was brought back to reality when Charlie knocked on my door and told me dinner was ready and that Renee had prepared my favorite dish and dessert. I wiped the tears from my eyes, clearing my face of any tear tracks and reapplied my mascara.

I took a deep cleansing breath, threw the picture of Greg and I into the trash. I threw a lingering look at my dream catchers, wishing that for just one day, my life wouldn't be my nightmare but my dream instead.

I sighed, knowing that would never happen.

_Oh well, _I thought, _back to my fake façade. Back to the hellhole I call my life._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I should be sleeping, I should be writing my college essays but I couldn't resist and I love this story too much.**

JPOV

She slammed the door in my face. Great.

I didn't even want to talk to her anymore. We've been in this fight for forever.

"Kayla, open up." I slammed my wrist on the door.

"No, Jasper. Go away." She was being unreasonable. We've been going out for three years now, graduating together, going to Columbia together.

"This is my room."

"Ugh!" She threw the door open.

"Thanks."

"God! Jasper, do you not get it?! Do you seriously not understand why?"

"Why what? Why you're being unreasonable?"

"Ugh!" She threw her hands into her blonde locks in a frustrated manner. She sat down on the dorm corridor, tears streaming down fast. _Crap._

I sat down next to her and threw my arms around her shoulders, bringing her head onto my chest. I kissed her hair lightly.

"I'm sorry, Kayla."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am, I'm sorry for sketching during dinner again."

"That's not it." She looked up, her blue eyes piecing through mine.

"What is it then?" I racked my brain, trying to find out why else she would be mad at me. During dinner, I had a sudden idea for an art project, so I whipped out my sketchbook and started drawing. Kayla walked out of the restaurant while my head was deep in my sketchbook; I didn't even notice she was gone. This was known to happen quite often and she was not happy with the reoccurrences.

"Jas, we've been going out for three years. Don't you feel more than what we have now?"

I could see the emotions swimming in her eyes. I had always been good with reading emotions.

"What do you mean?" There was…desperation in her eyes.

"Do you love me Jasper? Do you love me?" Tears were pooling in her eyes again.

"Of course I do." I did, Kayla meant a lot to me. She's the first person to actually listen to what I had to say, to understand me. She's my first girlfriend.

"No, I mean, really love me, as in you'd marry me in a heartbeat kind of love." _Hold on. She wants to marry me?_

She must have seen the panic in my eyes. "No! Oh god this is coming out all wrong. I don't mean to say I want to marry you. I mean…I do! One day. But what I really meant was…do you honestly love me? Am I the One? Am I the girl you've been waiting for your entire life?"

"I…" I hesitated, I didn't know how to answer her.

"That's why Jasper. That's why I'm angry. I've waited for you. I waited for you to feel the same way I do. Do you see that you mean more to me than I mean to you? Do you?" She pleaded. _Do I?_

I just sat there, arms around this girl that I cared about a lot, and suddenly realized that I cared about her but I didn't want to spend eternity with her as my other half. I'd want her to keep being in my life, selfish I know, but as a good friend, a sister. She understood me.

"I always feel like I'm trying to be who you love, but I'm fighting for something I can never attain. I don't want to keep fighting. I love you Jas, I do. But I feel like I'm being compared to someone else. I don't want that. I want you to look at me as me and not as a comparison to other girls. I want to be good enough for you, but it's obvious that I can't." She whispered urgently, her hot breath erratic as her tears threatened to fall again.

"Kayla, it's…it's not like that." My mind fought for words to say but drew a blank, "I…I don't know what to say." Truth is, I stopped comparing everyone to Bella that day when Kayla talked to me. I realized that I was being stupid; I was obsessing over a girl that I would most likely never see again. I became aware that I was shutting myself away from the rest of the world, not even giving them a chance because I kept comparing everyone to her. I didn't know I was still subconsciously doing it. I don't know why Bella had such an impact on me, but she did. She was the first girl I've met, the only girl I spent my first years with. She formed my expectations of what a girl should be like.

Eyes sparkling with tears, she placed one last kiss on my lips, "Guess that's good bye, Jas."

I sat outside my dorm, that lingering scent of Kayla clouding my mind. I thought about Kayla, shocking myself when I realized that I was actually _relieved_ that I was no longer with her. Don't get me wrong, I love her and I enjoyed her company but her as my girlfriend just didn't sit well with me. Even after three years. She had always been a confidante, a best friend, but never my other half.

-------

Esme called me the next morning.

"Jas, I think you should transfer out of Columbia, back to Texas. Maybe you can go to Rice. It's an excellent college."

"What? Mom, I love Columbia. I've wanted to go here since I was what? Ten?" She has got to be kidding me, drop everything here in my dream school and go back to Texas?

"I know that, but I mean…I miss you and it would be so much easier for me to you know, call you and see you."

"Mom, I'm back every three or four months. It's not that long." She had never been like this before. There's got to be something wrong.

"I _know_ that, Jas. But…I mean don't you miss Texas? It's always so cold up there in New York, I know you like the warm weather."

"Mom…is there something you're not telling me?" I panicked, "Is Dad sick? Are _you_ sick?"

"No! God no! Jasper! No!" She laughed nervously, "No, I…just want you home, that's all."

"I was home just a week ago for New Years, Mom. I'll be back in three months for Spring Break." I comforted her.

She sighed, "I'm sorry Jasper." I didn't know why or what she was sorry for.

"Why?"

"Never mind, love. I have to go, take care alright? I love you."

"I love you too Mom." I hung up, feeling even more confused than ever.

--------------

I was lucky Kayla still talked to me.

"Hey you loser, done with your art project? Wanna grab some Chipotle?" She tapped me on my shoulder as I was furiously trying to finish my project.

"Hey," I grinned, "Almost done. Just a couple more minutes."

I was glad there was no awkwardness between us. We in fact became even closer friends. We had discovered our niche—as friends and not boyfriends and girlfriends.

As a freshman, I had already taken a plethora of courses, because I didn't know what I wanted to major in. Right now, I'm taking Psychology and Art classes. I quickly finished up the detail I was working on and stored it properly in case someone ruined it.

"Let's go, I'm starving." I grabbed my coat and scarf, following Kayla into the cold streets.

We walked in a comfortable silence, listening to the birds chirp in the trees and glancing at the sunlight as they cast long slender lines on the sidewalk.

"Jas?"

"Hmm?"

"Who's Bella?"

I stopped in my tracks. How did she know about Bella?

"A childhood friend. My first kiss actually. How'd you know about her?"

"Found some of your old sketches. Back when you were thirteen? Quite a few of them had her name on it."

"When was this?" I was honestly curious.

"Senior year. Esme was having a garage sale and she had moved some of the boxes from your attic down and I saw a sketchbook lying around. So I took a look and…yeah." She blushed.

"Wow."

"Was she pretty?" That made me think, because honestly, my memory of Bella was a little hazy.

"Yeah, she was gorgeous." The words rushed out even before I could register them.

"She must have been important to you eh?" Kayla was perceptive and I don't know if I liked it or not right at this moment.

"Very. Still is," I ran a hand through my hair, "I wonder what she's up to now."

Silence enveloped us as we walked into the restaurant. We ordered our food and sat down on one of the tables.

"Call her, Jasper."

I was in the middle of digging into my burrito dish, "Call who?"

"Bella. Call her." She looked up from her burrito dish, eyes swimming with intensity. "She mattered a lot to you, call her. Don't lose something that meant so much to you."

At this instant, something in me just clicked. I had a fire ignite within me, telling me to call her, to find out where Bella is, how she's doing.

"Thanks, Kayla. For…everything."

She laughed, but I could see that she was not over me and it stabbed me like a knife to know that.

----------------

I didn't know Bella's number so I gave Esme a call.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey Jasper, to what do I owe this pleasure to?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you remember the Swans?"

"Of course." There were undertones of bitterness in her reply.

"Do you still have their number?"

"No!" She snapped. Esme never, ever snaps at anyone. There was something wrong about this whole situation.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

She mumbled a 'love you, too.' And hung up.

I called Carlisle next, hoping he would give me the answers I needed.

"Dad, can you talk right now?"

"Yes, my surgery isn't until later this afternoon."

"Okay, so I was just wondering whether you remember the Swans?" I deliberately drew out my answer, hoping to ease into it.

"Son," he sighed, "I think it's best if we didn't mention them."

"Why? We used to be such good friends."

"I…" Carlisle shifted his phone, "you promise me you won't tell your mother what I'm about to tell you?"

"Uh huh."

"About six years ago, when your grandmother died, we were thinking of moving back to Los Angeles, back to Violet Hill. Your mother and I even went so far as to flying back there to find a house. We visited Renee and Charlie but that meeting did not end well. At all."

"What happened?" I was almost afraid to know the answer.

"Your mother and Renee was in the kitchen preparing food and you know how Esme hates it when she gets her rings dirty, so she slipped off the ring your grandmother gave her. The one she gave her right before she died. She said specifically she left it on the counter and that Renee had been asking questions about the ring all day. When the food was done, Esme went to put the ring back on, only it wasn't there. This was one thing Esme cared most about, especially since her mother had just died, and when it wasn't to be found, it hit a nerve. Esme literally exploded, accusing the Swans of stealing the ring. We looked every where, but we couldn't find it. The Swans were adamant, saying over and over again how they don't have the ring. We left Los Angeles, Esme vowing to never talk to Renee or any one of the Swans ever again."

"Why didn't you tell me? Does Bella know about this?"

"We…we knew how much you still missed Bella, so we thought it best to keep it away from you. I don't know if Bella knows, but Renee and Charlie were heartbroken over this."

"Damn it, Dad. Just when I wanted to give Bella a call."

"I'm sorry, Jasper."

"It's alright. Thanks anyway." I said, feeling defeated.

I sat on the edge of my bed, holding my phone long after my dad had hung up.

_Sometimes, you just can't do anything to change your fate even if you want to. So much for Carpe Diem. _

**A/N: sorry it's a little short but I hope you like it! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: AHH I can't leave this story alone!!**

BPOV

Renee didn't come with me to New York. She said she wasn't feeling up for it. Charlie took a few days off work, helping me pack and settle in.

"Alright, Bells. You take care of yourself. For your mother and me."

I could feel the tears pressing at the back of my eyes, the pressure behind my throat. "Alright," I croaked, "Thanks a lot, Dad."

Charlie and I had never been very verbal about our feelings, and I've gone on countless trips without my parents, yet this time, it felt like the end. It felt like I wasn't going to see Charlie any more. It felt like I was growing up.

Everything was a blur after Charlie left. I was torn between my emotions. On one hand, I was excited that I could finally let go of the walls that I had so carefully built around myself here. No one I know from back home got into Columbia, so here, I can start a new chapter of my life, without any strings from the past attached. On the other hand, I was leaving my comfort zone into unchartered grounds, I had no parents to support me, no friends, albeit their insincerity, to walk me through anything. I was terrified of being left alone.

I decided to get out of my dorm and to explore the campus, maybe meet some new friends.

The air was stuffy and the sun was relentless, I put on my sunglasses as I stepped out of the building. There were a couple of people gathered at the Gazebo, some smoking and some just chatting away. I was about to walk away, towards the bookstore, when I heard a soothing, velvet voice.

"Bella?" My head whipped around, surprised that anyone here in Columbia would know to call me Bella instead of Isabella. Standing in front of me was none other than…West. **(A/N: Betcha didn't see that coming.)**

A string of profanities floated around my head, pushing on the tip of my tongue and out of my mouth in a furious whisper. I readjusted my bag on my shoulder, cursing my cursed life for always attracting danger and bad luck. Here, standing a mere five feet away from me was my first love, still gorgeous as ever, if not even more so than before.

"Hey West." I smiled meekly, taking off my sunglasses.

"How are you?" He ran a large hand through his jet-black hair.

"I'm…good. What are you doing here? I thought you went to NYU."

"Oh, I do go to NYU, I'm just here for my cousin. She's new this year. You too, right?"

I could only nod, plans already formulating in my head. I was going to be seeing West a lot if his cousin was here.

"Well, you look great." He offered a smile. I didn't understand why he was trying to make small talk with me, I obviously was embarrassed and did not want to be here.

"Thanks, you look great, too." Only now did I notice his tattoos. "Wow, when did you get those?"

"Oh a couple of years ago. When you and I…uh…yeah. Towards the end of my senior year." The design captivated me, the swirls and jagged lines made up an intricate pattern.

"It's beautiful." I said truthfully.

"Listen. Bella, I know this is really sudden but, oh my god I sound like I'm back in high school again, ugh. Would you like to grab a cup of coffee or something together?"

"What?" He caught me off guard.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but it's just…seeing you…you look so different, so sexy. So, what do you say?" He flashed me a smile.

"What? Like a date?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

He paused for a few seconds, "Yes, like a date."

I wanted to punch his pretty little face till you can't even tell it's a face. He broke me and now he wants me back? What am I? 1800-booty-call?

"West, I think you've got some mental issues to work through if you think I'm going to say yes." Part of me was screaming at myself for saying this because this part of myself wanted him so bad. The other part erupted in cheers and applause for acting brave, for facing my fears.

"What do you mean?" He ran his hand through his hair again, "I know you're still not over me."

"Oh West, get over yourself." I flung my sunglasses back onto my face and walked away, only to have my arm nearly wretched out of its socket by him.

"Don't you dare walk away from me. No one has ever walked away from me before and you certainly aren't going to be a first." He pulled me into his chest, growling menacingly.

"Let go of me West. You're hurting me." I could feel the tears threatening to fall. I was glad West wouldn't be able to see them behind my sunglasses.

"Bella, you're still not over me. I can see it."

I bit my lower lip, silencing myself and not allowing him to indulge in my weakness.

"Still as stubborn as before I see." He used his other hand to take my sunglasses off, peering into my tear-filled eyes. Chuckling, he pressed his body against me, guiding me away from the crowd and around a few streets, where there were very little people.

"West, let. Go. Of. Me."

"I told you, no one gets to walk away from me without giving me something."

"So it was okay for you to walk away from me, to go out with Sasha right after you dumped me?"

"Yes. You weren't willing to sleep with me, she was."

I decided speaking to him was pointless and resorted to struggling out of his restraints. It obviously didn't work. He had me pinned to the wall and started to kiss me. I kicked and thrashed against his strong arms but to no avail.

Tears were cascading down my cheeks now and my sobs grew more and more violent until I could barely breathe. West's hands were traveling up my shirt and all over the place. I knew where we were and it was secluded, barely any students ever came this way. I just cried harder when I realized what was going to happen. I just closed my eyes, sobbing and willing this to be over soon.

Just as I closed my eyes, I felt someone or something rip West away from me and heard a sickening crunch. My eyes flew open and in front of me stood Jasper Whitlock and West Jacobs holding a bloody nose.

JPOV

Kayla and I were meeting up with a bunch of our friends in Pinkberry, to catch up with what we did over the summer. As I walked out into the Gazebo, my breath caught at the sight of a brunette goddess. I saw her slender legs, luminous brown hair and felt my knees go weak. Something about her back struck a familiar note, warming up my insides. She was standing next to a black haired guy, probably a year or two older than I was. As she started to walk away from the guy, I saw her face. It was Bella.

My stomach fell when I saw the black haired dude grab her wrist, twisting it. He pulled her roughly into his chest and it was obvious that Bella was terrified. I wanted to do something, anything to help her. But he was already leading her away.

"Jasper Whitlock! Have you been listening to what I said?" Kayla snapped her fingers in my face.

"Kayla, you go ahead. I think I just saw Bella." Her mouth dropped open. She closed her mouth quickly, understanding that I needed to find her.

"Go get her, tiger." I quickly mouthed a thank you to Kayla and ran.

I dashed after where they had went, looking up and down the streets for where they could have possibly gone. I caught a glimpse of the teal shirt Bella was wearing. I heard Bella telling whoever this guy is to let her go. I could hear the tears in her voice and my insides started writhing with pain, knowing that Bella was in pain herself.

I ran past the corner of the street, seeing this guy had Bella pinned to a wall and was basically eating her face off.

I could see nothing but red, I could feel nothing but rage when I ran to the end of the street and ripped this guy off of Bella. I threw in a punch to his face, hearing that disgustingly comforting sound of broken bone.

Taking a moment to glance at Bella, I saw her and I wanted to cry. Tears were pouring out of her eyes like a broken pipe, her shirt ripped here and there. Her eyes flew open and I felt myself getting lost in those expressive eyes.

I gasped.

She gasped.

"Look out!" was all I heard before I felt something hit me on the head and everything went black.

**A/N: Ooooooh what happened? Sorry this was shorter than normal. Leave me reviews!! I'm tired and I've got an econ test tomorrow that I am very, very unprepared for. Wish me luck with that and the rest of my college applications…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while! This chapter is a little disturbing. Contains almost-rape scenes. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

BPOV

The moment my eyes flew open, I felt my stomach clench in fear and relief at the same time. I locked eyes with the one guy in my life, other than my father, who has not disappointed me. In that fleeting instant, it was just Jasper and me. It was a moment of recognition, joy, and a whole surge of emotions that flooded both of us, crippling and paralyzing us. I didn't notice my heart pounding in my chest, the unstoppable tears following one another down my cheeks.

Just as soon as that beautiful moment had come, it was gone. Everything flew by twice the speed—I barely registered the writhing figure on the street fighting to get back on his feet.

That son of a bitch got up and flung a brick that was lying on the ground at Jasper. I screamed, "Look out!" but as my luck would have it, it was a fraction of a second too late and Jasper collapsed.

I felt a scream get caught in my throat and I couldn't make a sound anymore. I should have listened to Charlie when he told me to get pepper spray. I tried with everything I had to remember what I had learned in the self-defense classes I took back during my junior year.

I tried to process the situation as calm as I could. Even if I got away, I can't drag Jasper with me. I'd have to run away alone and I can't do that. I can't leave Jasper. I started to dry heave when I saw Jasper's bloodied head.

West was nursing his nose with his hand, kicking Jasper as if he wasn't already unconscious.

"Stop it! Leave him out of this!" _Why, Bella, of all times do you choose now to be courageous? _

West stayed silent. At least he stopped kicking Jasper. Now he was advancing towards me. Perfect. Maybe I should think this through better. Jasper was out cold, there's no way he can get up and save me this time.

I decided, if I do take West down, I'd just have to run like mad to find a pedestrian, a stranger, anyone, to save me. I'd have to leave Jasper alone to save him. I glanced at my purse that was lying a few feet away from me, its contents spilled onto the dirty street.

Now how do I take this son of a biscuit eating bulldog **(A/N: if anyone knows where this is from, you are awesome.)**.

West was fast approaching, and I was running out of ideas on how to save Jasper and myself without ripping out a limb. He closed the distance between us, pinning me once again to the wall.

"No one to save you this time." He smiled. _Nasty._

He attached his lips once again to me, running it all over my skin. I felt goose bumps rise from where his lips were. I despised him so much at this moment that all I could think of was how many ways I wanted to kill him.

I struggled against his grip, kicking with my legs.

"Stop fighting it. It's better if you embrace it."

"As if! I'd rather go live in the damned sewers and eat my own hair everyday than embrace you."

"Always stubborn." West didn't wait before diving back in. He tightened his grip around my limbs, flicking out his tongue as he traced his lips all over my skin. I felt so disgusted that I wanted to throw up. I felt my skin crawl with disgust. I stopped struggling, hoping he'd loosen his grip. _No go._

I bit him. He yelped, jumping back. I threw him off me, taking off but he, once again, wrung me back towards the wall.

"That's how you like it? Should have told me earlier." He let out a feral growl and launched himself back at me. He bit my neck so hard I was sure he drew blood. I sobbed, waiting for that one moment of weakness.

I found it when he tried to take my shirt off. I managed to wring my left hand free as he kept devouring my skin and ripping off my shirt, oblivious that my hand wasn't restrained anymore. I twisted his arm around my other arm and pushed his disgusting face away from me and stabbed him where the two collarbones met. He started choking, staggering backwards. Using this moment to get away, I took off.

I didn't even realize I was the one screaming until I got out into the traffic. I grabbed the first person I saw, a jogger.

"Save me. There's this guy…he…he tried to rape me and there's this guy who tried to save me. He's unconscious."

The jogger grabbed me by my shoulders, telling me to calm down. She already had her phone out and was talking on the phone.

I looked around, to see if West was anywhere to be seen. He was gone. I started hyperventilating, not being able to catch my breath or see clearly.

I guided the jogger into the alley, sitting myself next to Jasper. My head was whirring with adrenaline.

I didn't know if the jogger tried talking to me, all I knew was that I felt like I was out of my body during however long it took the ambulance to get here. I couldn't even think. I just kept breathing—in, out, in, out.

"She kept mumbling something about him being gone, or something. Didn't respond when I tried talking to her."

"Miss? Can you hear me? What's your name?"

I nodded, seeing that it was a paramedic. "Bella…Isabella Swan. But don't. Not me. Jas. He needs help. Jasper needs help." I felt like the wires in my brain were disconnected and all I could get out was choked sentences.

"He's being taken care of. We need to focus on you. Any broken limbs?" The paramedic placed a gentle hand on me, checking for any broken bones. Before I knew it, I was in the ambulance.

It wasn't until I saw the blood seeping out of Jasper's head that I started to realize how close I was to being raped or killed. I felt a fresh round of tears welling up in my eyes, that familiar lodge in my throat building up as I tried to hold it in.

The doors were flung open as soon as the ambulance halted and I was escorted into the emergency room.

"Isabella? Can you hear me? I'm Detective Jones and I need to ask you some questions." This tiny woman stood in front of me, her wispy blonde hair tied into a bun. Her big blue eyes looked right into my brown ones, conveying comfort and care. I hiccupped.

The doctor that took care of me handed the detective a few bags with I presume samples of my blood and whatever else West had left on me. The detective had stood back, waiting for the doctor to finish up with me. I enjoyed the silence. I was tired of hearing voices for one day.

"Honey, we're going to need your clothes." I shook my head. What part of almost getting raped and having my clothes ripped off my body did they not understand? And which part of my body being violated did they think I would want to strip in front of a bunch of strangers?

"Isabella, we're going to need your clothes to get some samples off of. From the rips and blood, I'm sure West left a piece of hair or a sliver of skin there. We can catch him." Her tone was gentle yet firm, I had no way around this. "We can leave the room if you want." I nodded hesitantly.

The nurses and doctors left the room, the detective following suit.

"Wait!" I needed to know whether Jasper was okay. If anything happened to him, I'd never be able to forgive myself.

"Yes?" Detective Jones stuck her head through the door, "Anything you need?"

"Yes…is Jasper…the guy that came in with me? Is he okay?"

She flashed a warm smile, "I'll go find out for you while you change alright?"

I took a minute to access my clothing as I stripped them off. I held them up, peering through the holes. I threw them down with disgust, wanting nothing more to rid them. Pulling my limbs through the robe, I sat on the bed, waiting for Detective Jones to get back.

There was a knock a few minutes later.

"C-come in."

"Hey Isabella." It was Detective Jones. There was something about her that just made me feel at ease. I felt like she knew what I was going through, not because she had gone through the same thing necessarily but because she had probably seen a case similar to mine dozens of times. She probably helped all these victims through these tough times, too.

"Call me Bella."

"Alright Bella. I asked the doctors and they tell me Jasper has a concussion and a two broken bones but other than that, he's fine. They took him to get an X-ray just in case the damage was more severe than they thought but that's unlikely. He needs about eight stitches on his head," I gasped, my lip trembling once again as the tears welled up in my eyes, "but he is going to be fine. He, however, needs surgery for his broken rib and leg. He'll probably be unconscious for a day or two after the surgery, but nothing too serious."

"Thank you." I was sincerely thankful for her. She told me the truth, unlike others in my life who would sugar coat everything and hide something from me.

"No problem." She gathered my clothes, placing them into evidence bags.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry. I can never know what it feels like to be in your situation, but I can tell you this: it's only going to get better. You have to stay strong and help us catch this guy, whoever he is."

I nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it now?"

I nodded again. I was surprisingly fine with talking about it. I knew talking about it was going to give me closure to this horrific event.

"Just for records' sake, I'm going to have to record our conversation. If at any point you feel uncomfortable, tell me, alright sweetheart?"

"Yup." I tried to sound more optimistic but what came out sounded sardonic and even more pessimistic than before.

"Can you state your name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"Age?"

"18."

She continued asking me a few mundane questions, I presume prepping me for the more difficult questions.

Even though my brain was about to burst with information and I had so much to say about the event, I kept my answers to a minimum.

"This guy, the guy that tried to rape you, do you know him?"

"Yes."

"What's his name?"

"West Jacobs."

"Who is he?"

I paused, suddenly dazed by this question. I wasn't exactly sure who this monster was. I used to think he was the one for me, the man of my dreams, but that definition had obviously changed. I decided that the truth was best. I could feel my brain not able to withhold any of the information anymore. This question—these three measly words—launched me into my story. From when I first laid eyes on him to finish. These three words had released a dam of emotions, causing me to release all the words my brain could handle getting out of my mouth in a coherent sentence.

I was sobbing silently by the end of my story. Detective Jones, Michelle, sat next to me, rubbing her soft hands up and down mine, "It's okay. Just let it out."

As I kept trying to catch my tears and breath, there was a knock on the door.

A nurse walked into the room, kneeling so she was level with me.

"Honey, your father is here." She whispered softly yet it rang so loud. I had disappointed Charlie, lost his trust. What had happened could have been easily avoided had I listened to him. I couldn't face him. I couldn't even face myself.

I shook my head furiously when Michelle asked if I wanted a minute alone with my father. I wanted her here.

My father rushed into the room and without a single word picked me up into a tight embrace. As soon as I was in his arms, I didn't just sob, I bawled.

"I'm so sorry. I know you probably hate me. Why did I have to be so stubborn? Why didn't I listen to you?!"

"Shh, Bella, it's not your fault. I could never hate you."

I could smell home on his shirt and I breathed it in greedily, grasping at whatever could make me feel safe, even if only for a second.

------------

JPOV

Everything went dark and when I woke up, I was staring at glaring white lights. My head was pounding and throbbing and gushing with pain. Other than that, a dull throb was pulsating around my ribs.

"Jasper?" A voice that seemed so familiar yet foreign called to me. I looked towards the source of the voice and saw Bella, the girl I haven't been able to forget even ten years later. Tears were pooling in her eyes as she smiled bitterly.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She kept repeating the same phrase and it took me a moment to realize what she was saying 'Thank you' for.

She hugged me, arms encasing me in a tight hug. Her thick brown hair settled on me like a cloud and for some unknown reason, the scent that lingered in her hair took the pain away from my head. I inhaled, smiling and wincing at the same time at the pain in my ribs.

"I always knew I would be able to see you again one day, just not under these circumstances." I laughed, arms unconsciously sliding around her slender body.

She laughed through her tears, sniffling. Taking a deep breath, she stood up.

I saw the cuts and bruises—is that a damn teeth mark on her neck?—on her porcelain skin and felt my blood boil. This man had hurt her, mentally, physically, and emotionally. This incident was going to have ramifications that carry on for years, if not her life.

Sitting up, I tried swinging my legs off the bed, wanting nothing more than to envelope Bella with my love and care for her. But my leg was in a cast and my ribs screamed in protest. She wiped the last of her tears off her beautiful cherubic face, extending her arms out instead, seeing that I was struggling to give her a hug. The moment our body's touched, I took an intake of breath, reveling in the smoothness of her skin, the softness of her hair, the tantalizing scent of her body. I felt my body meld with hers and in that one moment, I felt closer to another human being than I have in all my years of living.

As we let go of each other, I saw that beautiful crimson color rise up Bella's cheek and couldn't help but chuckle.

I was about to say something when the door to my room was flung open, revealing a red-faced Charlie Swan. I gulped.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You scared me. I go off to get a cup of coffee and see your room empty. What are you trying to do to me? Give me another heart attack? What are you even doing in _his_," he pointed at me, "room?"

"Dad! Calm down. Don't you remember Jasper? We used to…"

"Oh I remember him all right. How could I ever forget?" He said sardonically. He looked like he was ready to strangle me with my IV tubes and shock me to death with the paddles of the crash cart.

"Dad, why are you so angry? I haven't seen Jasper in ten years! He just saved my life." Charlie had been leading Bella out of my room until he heard her last sentence. His head snapped around so quickly, his veins popped out with so violence, I fell back onto my pillows.

"Bella," his voice was oddly calm but that just scared me even more, "I know you haven't seen him in ten years, but the Whitlocks aren't people we want to talk to anymore."

"Why?" So they never told her, just like Esme and Carlisle didn't tell me.

"Because…can we talk about this later? In private?" his tone was pleading and I almost felt sorry he had to go through this.

"No Dad, anything you say to me I'm sure I'll be telling Jasper anyway."

"Bella, don't."

"Dad, what is it…?" I could sense the fear in Bella's voice.

Charlie ran a hand through his graying hair, settling down into one of the couches.

"Your mother and I saw the Whitlocks about six years ago…"

---------

I didn't know whether to interject when Charlie told his story.

Charlie's version was that Renee did in fact love the ring Esme had but had no intentions of stealing it. She asked a couple of questions about it and left it at that. While they were preparing the food, Esme had taken off her ring but Renee didn't even notice. When they were done preparing the food, Esme started going berserk, saying how she lost her ring. She even went so far as to accusing Renee of stealing it. Of course no ring turned up after hours of searching. Charlie swore that Renee did not steal her ring and that if the Whitlocks truly did consider the Swans their friends, they would have known that they were not people who would steal. If the Whitlocks doubted them, then perhaps they shouldn't be friends. He, and I quote, said that Esme acted completely out of line, destroying the years of friendship they had between them.

Bella stared at her father as if he had suddenly grown three heads. A few minutes passed before she started laughing.

I was surprised to hear her laughter. After what she had been through, it was a wonder she could even smile. I could see the hurt on her face—not just from the scars but also from the lack of sparkle in her eyes, the loss of color to her normally cherry lips. I could hear it in her laughter. Even though it was a melodious, joyous sound, I could pick out the traces of pain as if it hurt her to even consider laughing.

"Bella, this isn't funny." Charlie's face was a face of seriousness.

"Dad, you don't see how stupid, how immature you guys are?! And here I thought I was the kid."

"What do you mean?" That vein on his forehead was throbbing again with anger.

"Dad! It's been six years. Let it go."

"They accused us of committing a crime."

"Dad…if you truly did see the Whitlocks as friends," she glanced at me, "you'd forgive them."

"I'm willing to talk some sense into my mom. Carlisle seemed pretty passive about this, so it's really just my mom." I piped up.

Bella nodded, I could see the wheels in her head turning as an idea was being concocted. "If you two and Jasper's parents are going to be the problem between Jasper and my friendship from continuing, well, I'm guessing I'm just going to have to stop listening to you two. I'll buy a diamond ring for Esme if it means this whole thing will be blown over."

"As if it's going to be blown over. You know your mother. You know Esme. They're the two most headstrong women I know and when they make up their minds about something, they don't waver. It'll be a miracle if you get them to even say a word." I nodded in agreement, my mother was possibly the most stubborn woman when it came to morals. I glanced up at Bella and saw that devious smile tug at her lips and knew that she had a plan.

"Dad, miracles only occur when you jump in."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE! And please tell me if the almost rape scene was too much and whether my choice to switch the rating to M is good or not. **

**And don't worry, the J and B action will come later…I'm taking it slow because in the real world, relationships don't just pop up out of nowhere and it takes time. People don't just jump each other on the streets after losing touch for years. So, fret not my dears and be patient. **

**HOW WAS THE MOVIE??? It doesn't come out here in Hong Kong till Dec. 18****th**** so I won't be able to see my lover till then… TELL ME ABOUT IT IN YOUR REVIEWSSS!! **

**Love,**

**c**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: No, I haven't died or fallen of the face of the Earth. I've just been busy. Had family troubles. College applications wrapped up. So I've been terribly busy and I had the worst writers block. I hope you faithful readers are still around and will leave me a juicy review!**

**BPOV**

In the past two days, I sat by Jasper's bed whenever I can, waiting for him to wake up. I stared at his chiseled jaw, his long lashes, his perfect nose. I traced the contours of his lips, from the tip of his nose, to his cupid's bow and around. I worked my way up into his golden hair, observing how they seemed to glitter when the light hit it at the right angle.

When I heard why the Whitlocks and Swans were no longer on speaking terms, I was to say the least shocked at how immature the adults had dealt with the situation. Renee didn't even bother calling Esme to explain herself, not that she stole the ring, but not even to tell her that she was sorry she had lost such a precious piece of jewelry. Esme jumped to conclusions, not even bothering to listen to my mother and father's pleas. It was all bizarrely hilarious in actuality. Charlie was not happy when I started cracking up, "Bella, we're _serious_. This incident cost our friendship."

"I know, Dad, but…it's so immature! To fight over something as small as a ring."

"We hired a cleaning crew to sweep through the entire house, trying to find the ring."

I just cracked up even more.

It was obvious that after six years, even if we wanted to find the ring, it wasn't going to be there anymore. I knew our house in Violet Hill like the back of my hand; I knew every the house so well I could tell you each crack and crevice. Even if I knew where the ring could _possibly _be, it was obvious that there was no way both sets of parents could have missed it while they were searching. Esme loved that ring from what I heard and I'm sure she would look everywhere to find the ring. The best the Swans can do to apologize about the loss of her ring and the best option here was just to follow my plan.

The school had given us two weeks of in light of my accident, so we took this time to go to Texas. As I sat on the plane next to Jasper, I stared at New York until each building was no larger than a speck of dust. It had only been two days since Jasper and I got discharged from the hospital, and even I surprised myself at my ability to deal with what happened. I know I should have fears, I should avoid this topic, I shouldn't be happy. But for some reason, I knew I was okay and that I deserved to be happy despite what happened. It's because of what happened that I rediscovered who I am. I had given up so much for West, I had shed my skin so many times to mold myself into someone that I wasn't. I lost so much of myself and of everything I used to cherish on the way of growing up that the old me would have hated myself now. This accident helped me see that I was foolish.

I threw my hands into my hair, settling into my seat. I leaned towards Jasper, feeling more comfortable around a human being than I've ever been in the last ten years. I placed my head on his broad, strong shoulders, feeling a blanket of comfort settle over me. He was a constant in my life and I treasured his undying friendship, even after ten years of absence. The only way I could repay this was to offer the same undying friendship he had offered me and I was more than willing to do so.

I closed my eyes, ready to fall asleep.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"…I think so."

I knew that finding the ring after six years was going to be impossible, but I knew how much the Swans wanted to be friends again with the Whitlocks. If it meant us replicating a ring to look exactly like Esme's mother's ring just to make her forgive us, we'll do it.

-----

**JPOV**

I felt Bella's head rest on my shoulder and caught a whiff of her strawberry scented shampoo. I inhaled greedily. I wanted more than anything in that instant to kiss her hair but knew that after what had happened, it would scare her away. The smallest actions would trigger the most unexpected results and I could not risk putting Bella through the pain.

In the last few days, it had dawned on me that I harbored deeper feelings for Bella than I had expected. After ten years, I had tried multiple times to forget about her but failed. That moment before I left her, when I had that inexplicable urge to kiss her felt fresh in my mind, that feeling lingering like it had zapped through me only a moment ago.

I stared at Bella's sleeping form, her eyelids slightly quivering. I realized that at the age of eight, anything can happen. Finding your soul mate certainly didn't seem that absurd. Bella Swan is undeniably my soul mate. She captured my soul the moment I knew what was love.

The new discovery had my heart soaring, my brain buzzing with euphoria. But disappointment quickly settled in when I knew Bella would not reciprocate these feelings, at least not at the moment. She'll need time to recover, to rediscover and to realize a lot of things. She had to let go of past problems, whatever they were when she was young, and embrace the now. I made a silent vow to be there to catch her when she does.

My eyelids were getting steadily heavier as I concentrated on matching my own breathing to Bella's. I caught a whiff of her mesmerizing scent before drifting off into a deep slumber.

---

A series of jerks woke me up, startling me. I thought it was the plane, just going through some turbulence but it was Bella. She was writhing, a cold sweat breaking across her forehead. Her brows were knitted together with fear. Her head was still resting upon my shoulder, so I quietly and as still as I could, slipped my arm around her, hoping to comfort her. I held her cheeks closer to me, hoping to quell her fear.

She woke up. Her big brown eyes stared at me, tears glistening in them still.

"Jasper…" She barely got my name out before breaking down in tears. Bella clutched at my shirt, tears escaping her eyes like broken faucets. I rested my head on hers, burying myself in her glossy hair. That seemed to calm her down a bit. But she kept crying, mumbling, "He's going to get me." Over and over again. At that moment, there was nothing I could do but hold her and offer her the security she needed. I couldn't tell her that West wasn't going to get to her because even I didn't know that. There was no telling what West could do.

I hummed a few songs, simple nonsense that came to my brain as they left my lips. Bella took deep breaths and I could feel her heartbeat return to normal. She hiccupped and I thought that was the cutest sound in the whole world.

"You okay?"

"Mmhmm. Just a bad dream," _hiccup_, "I'm okay. Just…hold me for now, okay?"

I nodded and for the rest of the plane ride, I just held the love of my life in my arms, offering everything I could to her to make her happy.

---

As soon as the plane halted at the gate, I pulled up Bella so I could stand up and give her a proper hug.

"Everything is going to be okay, as long as I'm around you."

"I know…I know," Bella whispered against my chest.

**BPOV**

Jasper was the one man in my life, other than my father, who had ever offered me security and stability and I thanked them both dearly.

I needed to rethink my goals in life. I obviously was getting nowhere with my messed up love life. I was merely treading around the dark murky waters in the same place, not moving an inch closer to the shore. I needed to pause my hectic love life, and focus on my academics. I needed to rediscover what I loved in life, before West. I couldn't let West stop me from achieving my dreams. I couldn't let West destroy my life more than he already has. The scars I bear from this incident will only serve to remind me of what I went through, only to motivate me to push past these difficulties and obstacles. The scars I bear from before this incident, when West first broke my heart, will only serve to remind me of my foolishness and stupidity for giving up what I loved in life.

What better way to achieve this, than to reconnect the Whitlocks and the Swans?

---

"Hi, I'm looking for Rebecca? I spoke on the phone with her earlier this week about replicating a ring?" I asked the old lady behind the glass desk.

Jasper treaded behind me into the jewelry store. He looked awkward, slightly out of place and I couldn't help but smile at his awkward demeanor.

I pulled out the receipt Carlisle had given me when he came to this shop to have Esme's ring polished and cleaned.

Rebecca appeared, a smile on her face.

"Bella?"

I smiled. "Hi Rebecca."

"Well, do you have a picture of the ring?"

"Um. That's the problem. We don't actually have a picture that will serve this purpose well enough. The pictures are either too small or you just can't see it at all. But I know your shop takes pictures of the jewelry before they are cleaned or polished. In case the customer tries to blame you for making a scratch on the jewelry." I did my research. I worked for a jewelry store the summer of my junior year. There weren't many stores that had this, but I know this one does.

"That is true. We've had more than enough trouble from our customers regarding scratches and dents they themselves have inflicted upon the jewelry. We take pictures before and after the rings are polished and fixed so we don't get into trouble with the customers." Rebecca smiled ruefully.

"Well, I have a receipt. I was hoping you guys would have the pictures still and be able to replicate this ring…" I ended weakly, shoving the receipt across the glass.

Rebecca picked it up.

"Six years ago, huh?" Her southern drawl felt oddly homey.

"Yup." My heart was pounding, wishing that my plan would work. If they had the pictures, we could replicate the ring.

Jasper was still standing off in a corner, his hands in his jeans pockets. He pulled the zipper on his hoodie down and it was then I saw his necklace. It was a simple leather string with a… guitar pick. It was the guitar pick I had given him that Christmas so many years ago. Tears pricked my eyes. I blinked away, focusing back at Rebecca.

"You're lucky," she smiled, "We were about to clear all the pictures we've had that were more than five years old. Good thing you came today instead of tomorrow. If you came tomorrow, the picture would have been gone."

I gave a shaky laugh, not believing our luck. Jasper stood up straighter, a goofy grin breaking across his face as well.

Luck was on our side today.

Rebecca ducked into the backroom, off to search for the ring's picture. I turned to look at Jasper, who still had his hoodie unzipped.

"You kept it." It wasn't even a question, it was just a statement because I recognized that pick.

Confusion spread across his face. I pointed at his necklace. He looked down and broke into that alluring grin.

"Yeah." He ran his hands through his golden locks sheepishly, "Kinda liked it."

Silence enveloped us.

"Thanks." A simple word, but I knew he would understand. It was a thank you for everything he had done in the past ten years, for not giving up on me, for not giving up on us.

He nodded, that sheepish grin still on his face.

"Wear it often?" I wanted him to have worn it everyday for the past how many years but that was wishful thinking and I couldn't expect that much from him.

"Wore it everyday since I had Carlisle poke a hole through it when I was ten. So I've worn this for…eight years?"

I felt a blush rise, at a loss of words. Thankfully Rebecca came to the rescue.

"Phew! That took me a while but I found it!"

She handed it to me, and I handed it to Jasper.

"That's it. That's Mom's ring."

"Alright, we'll replicate this ring according to the picture. It'll take a ten days."

"Any quicker?" I probed, batting my eyes before realizing it wasn't going to work on a woman.

"Well…"

"Please? This is an emergency." Jasper piped in, batting _his_ eyes. **(A/N: I'd die if Jasper ever batted his eyes at me. I'd jump him. Would you?)**

"I'll see what I can do."

I smiled appreciatively and dealt with the payments. Jasper fought for the bill but I was adamant that the Swans pay for this.

My shoulders felt a ton lighter when we stepped out of the shop. I was stepping off the sidewalk when I was stopped by a necklace dangling right in front of me.

It was a simple silver necklace with a single diamond in the center.

"What the…"

"It's for you, Isabella." Jasper's captivating voice was beside my ear, his sweet breath tickling my ears. He lowered the necklace onto my neck and tied it to my neck. "It's a thank you present for mine."

"Please tell me that's not a real diamond."

He turned me around to face him, a smirk etched on his features. "Um, alright. It's _not_ a real diamond."

I groaned and hid my face behind my hands.

"Why are you spending so much money on me!"

"Because you're my s…best friend." I would have noticed his stutter had I not been so focused on the thousand-dollar necklace around my neck.

"Thanks, Jasper. Really. I don't know what else to say." Tears pricked my eyes once again, this time returning with a vengeance. I swiped my hand under my eyes to stop the tears from falling before Jasper could see them.

**JPOV**

That was close. Too close. In that moment, I almost let my emotions get the better of me. I almost said, "Because you're my soul mate."

**A/N: Sigh. When will Jasper come to my door and tell me I'm his soul mate? Review lovelies! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hugeass sorry for the delay. I've been traveling and have not had access to internet in a while… I forgot to mention it in the last chapter but I finally saw the movie and I didn't like it at first but then I bought the soundtrack and now I freaking love it. I've been watching the baseball scene on Youtube over and over again. The song fits the scene so well. Did anyone else faint when Jasper said, "Oh well I think we can handle that."?!? CAUSE I KNOW I DID. I melted. **

**Onwards!!**

**BPOV**

I dialed the number for Renee's phone. She had tried her best to get to New York when she heard about my accident, but was unable to get on a flight. She was literally in hysterics when I last called her to tell her it was okay if she didn't get to New York. Now I had to call her to tell her to get to Austin, Texas.

Jasper sat beside me on the couch, hands gripped tightly around his PSP, fingers gracefully punching the keys. _Boys and their toys_. I sighed, not wanting to deal with this all of a sudden. Renee would not react well to what I was about to tell her.

She picked up after two rings.

"Hello!?" She sounded breathless and angst-y.

"…Mom?"

"Honey! Oh My God! I just got off the phone with those stupid jerks who think with their asses instead of their brains, not that they have one, over at United. They're telling me flights are swamped. I'm telling them that if they don't find me a seat to get to New York, I'm going to sue their asses off. I've tried all these different airlines and they keep telling me the same thing! No flights, ma'am. Don't 'no flight' me you sick sons of bitches! I'm trying to get to my daughter, who almost got raped!"

"…Mom." A lump formed at the back of my throat at the mention of the accident.

"What? I'm just saying! People these days should know better. Why is it so hard to get a flight from Los Angeles to New York?"

"Mom!" I repeated for the third time, with more force, "You need to get a flight to Austin, Texas."

"Why? Oh my god, you're so sick that they have to take you to a specialist in Austin. I knew I should have namedropped that guy! What's his name again? That big shot guy that works in United! Agh! Honey, you okay?! Of course not, why else are you in Austin!" She kept going on and on.

"Mom, just let me finish, alright?"

"Fine, but I'm still calling to complain. I've got all their names. The ones that told me, sorry ma'am, no flight available to New York at the moment." I let out a laugh at this.

"No, no. I'm not sick. I'm fine. I'm here with…" I took a deep breath, "Jasper."

There was a moment of stunned silence. "J-Jasper Whitlock?"

"The one and only." I smiled. Jasper chuckled lightly next to me. He gripped my arm lightly, telling me he was going to be here for me with that simple gesture.

"Honey, what are you doing there? I don't want you fraternizing with the Whitlocks, they're ungrateful people."

"Mom…Jasper's right next to me and what you're arguing about is just a huge misunderstanding. I know what happened. I'm getting Esme's ring replicated and I need you and Charlie to say sorry to the Whitlocks." I heard Renee gasp, and I anticipated what she was going to say, so I continued before she could, "I know, you didn't steal the ring. The Swans didn't do anything wrong, but as friends—true friends—you can get over something as silly as this. If you really did treasure their friendship, you'll overlook this and do whatever you can to get their friendship back. It's been six years, Mom."

"You didn't see Esme's face when she yelled at me." I heard a sniffle. She was crying and it felt like a knife was driving into my chest, hollowing out all these feelings. Renee cried a lot even as I was growing up, it always hurt me to see her sad.

"Please Mom? Do this for me. It's not fair that Jasper and I didn't get to see each other for ten years because of this." Then something dawned on me. Renee knew all along that Jasper was in Columbia. She knew and that was why she kept repeating, "Oh, crap" when I told her I had been accepted. Anger bubbled within me.

"Besides! It wasn't like you tried letting Jasper and I even see each other anymore. That's why you didn't like it when I told you I got into Columbia, why you were so unsupportive." I snapped, no longer caring that she was crying.

"Bella…It isn't like this. I was trying to protect my babygirl."

"From what?!"

"From ungrateful people like Esme! They never called once after that and I was heartbroken because of that. Years of friendship gone!" she sobbed harder and I felt guilt rise up in my chest.

I threw my hands through my hair, "Just…get here okay? Please?"

"Fine. You know I'll do anything for you Bells."

"…Thanks Mom." I hung up. I had been unconsciously touching the diamond pendant all this time. I found that ever since Jasper gave it to me, I've been unconsciously touching it all the time.

"You know, Esme told me to transfer to Rice. Must have known you were coming." Jasper whispered softly, as if speaking any louder would break me. Honestly, my patience was wearing so thin, I would have blown up at Jasper.

I didn't know what came over me but the anger that had been building up in my chest exploded and I just started crying. I was crying because I was angry at Esme and Renee. I was angry that their stupid fight had separated Jasper and I for so many years. I was angry that Jasper wasn't there for me when I needed him most. I was angry that I had changed myself and my life so much when it could all have been avoided had Jasper been there.

If only. If only. If only. My brain hurt just by thinking of all the possibilities of things that could have happened had Jasper been there for me.

Life isn't always fair. I get it. I just wish for once, life would cut me some slack and stop throwing shit at me.

---

I stood in the waiting area, tapping my high top silver chucks on the linoleum, anger still eating away in my chest. I wanted to explode and throw something. Renee had secured a flight that day, having screamed at over half of the people at the hotline. Charlie and I woke up at the break of dawn to pick up Renee from the airport.

"Stop tapping your foot, Bella." Charlie placed a hand on my arm, "It's not the floor's fault your mother's flight got delayed."

"I know that." I snapped, rushing off to get some food.

Jasper snuck up behind me. He insisted on coming with us, to show some respect to Renee.

"Where are you off to?"

"Need to get food in my system or I'm going to go insane." I subconsciously noted that my anger was completely baseless and I was acting like a spoiled brat but I couldn't care less.

"Why? Everything's going to work out, I'm sure." He offered a smile.

"I know that. I'm not angry at the situation, I'm angry at the people. I'm angry at Esme, no offence, and Renee for dragging this situation on for six years. I'm angry that we never got to even talk to each other because of Esme and Renee. I mean this whole situation is just so fucking comical. I'm angry at the stupid airport for delaying flights and making me sit here rotting away for three hours."

"Chill, Bella. We're here and we're back in each other's lives. Nothing can get between us now." He blushed, "Us as friends I mean."

My heart soared at the fact that he said nothing could get between us, but quickly became depressed when he added the friends part.

_Hold your horses, Bella. You shouldn't rush into relationships like you did before._ I quickly dismissed the feelings I had and walked into Burger King. _Besides, at the state you're in, you're not ready to be in a relationship._

The two weeks worth of holidays was disappearing quicker than I could count and I needed all the time to make Renee and Esme see how foolish they're being. Having been in Austin for only three days, I was already anxious about the end of this holiday, having to go back…there.

Rebecca called yesterday, telling us she had been able to persuade the factory to finish our ring in a week, which meant we'll have our ring in four days.

By the time Renee finally walked out of the gates with her three large suitcases plus another duffle bag, I was about to jump in front of a car. I had wasted almost five hours in the airport.

Renee scoffed when she saw Jasper. He offered to push the cart of suitcases for her. She just let go of the cart and pulled me to the side.

"See, Mom? He's a perfect gentleman. Very nice, too." I gestured towards Jasper.

"I'm not falling for this whole façade."

"Mom!" I gasped, unable to believe that she was so stubborn.

We had reached Jasper's car and the two men have already loaded Mom's luggage into the trunk. I sat in the front with Jasper, Charlie and Renee sat at the back. The car ride could only be summed up by one word—awkward.

"So…Mrs. Swan. How are you?" Jasper spoke up first, as he took a left turn to get out of the airport carpark.

"Would be better if I didn't have to come here." She muttered.

"Mom!" I yelled just as Charlie yelled, "Renee!"

I turned in my seat and glared at her, telling her to be nice.

"What? I'm telling the truth here."

I looked over at Charlie, "I give up, Dad."

Jasper just laughed. He pulled into the hotel, where we will be staying until the ring is ready and when the Swans will finally sit with the Whitlocks in a nice, civilized and hopefully quiet dinner.

Charlie led Renee into the room, letting Jasper and I have a moment.

"Thanks a lot, Jasper. I'm sorry about my mom. She's…Renee." I blushed apologetically.

"No worries. I'll call you later?"

"Mmhmm." I nodded and tread up the stairs and into the hotel, all the while reprimanding myself for repeating the same thing I did back in high school, if I didn't distance myself from him, I'll just end up falling for him like I did for everyone else.

Get close to a guy, fall for the guy, go out with said guy, realize mistake for going out with said guy, dump guy, cycle repeat.

This has to stop.

---

Jasper sat across from me, his blue eyes gleaming with uncontained excitement. Charlie and Renee sat a sofa across from Esme and Carlisle. Charlie and Carlisle had their arms around their respective women, who were both seething and about to bite each other's heads off. The air was thick with tension and anger, my skin was prickling with unease.

"So, Mom…you told me you had something you wanted to give to Esme. And something to say. We're going to leave you two to it, okay?" I nudged her.

I had gone through this with her multiple times.

"_Why do I have to do it? It's not my fault!" She held the ring between her thumb and forefinger, as if it was burning her. She had a face of disgust. _

"_Mom…I don't want to repeat it again. Besides, I'm going back to Columbia with Jasper and if we knew that you two still didn't make up, we'd feel terrible and then it'll be so awkward between us. Look at this as a present for me okay? Indulge me." I pouted._

"_Fine, but only because that kid knows how to take care and protect you." _

My eyes glared at her, pleading with her to just go through with it without making a scene. The men stood up from their seats and went out of the room, I threw one last warning glance at Renee before stepping out of the Whitlock's living room and into the kitchen.

Jasper offered me a cup of ice water, "You ready for the bitch fight of the century?"

"As ready as I'll ever be…" I said uncertainly, before draining the whole cup of water down my parched throat.

Pretty soon, we heard Esme's scream, "I knew you took it!"

At this, Renee got angry, too. "I did NOT take it! Out of goodness of my daughter's heart, she replicated the ring for you, with her own money. You know this fight has been going on for too long and god knows this problem is blown completely out of proportion. It's affecting Jasper and Bella and I don't want that."

"Why would your daughter need to get this ring if you weren't feeling guilty about taking it in the first place?"

"You're impossible, Esme. I came here, wanting to apologize but I guess now, I'm just here to argue again. Where did we leave it off at six years ago? Oh right, you calling me an ungrateful bitch."

"I called you an ungrateful bitch because you are ungrateful! Remember that time…"

"Oh don't you dare say it! I know what you're going to say and you and I both know that was not my fault."

"It was your fault! I threw that party for you and I explicitly told you to leave that Saturday free and instead you sneak out with that nerdbrain of a boyfriend who was cheating on you. I told you! I told you he was cheating on you. But no! You said I was jealous."

"Oh shut it Esme. You had no proof! I knew you liked him too. You were seriously just jealous I got to him first."

"I saw him with that whore Jennifer! How was that not proof?" Esme was not backing down without a fight and I was standing in her kitchen wondering whether us four should go intervene and whether we'd be successful.

Renee was silent.

Esme continued, "Besides, the point was that you blew me off for that asshole. I put in so much effort into that party!"

There were minutes of strained silence.

I stared at Jasper, wondering whether the two mothers were staring at each other ready to have an all out bitch fight or simply just pondering on what the other said.

Carlisle and Charlie stared at each other for a minute and chugged their beers, as if they needed the alcohol to boost their bravery before going into the living room to deal with the two.

Then we heard sobbing.

I walked back into the living room to see the two mothers wrapped in each other's arms, mascara running down their cheeks and most importantly, the ring was on Esme's hand.

**A/N: This just was not that great but I just wanted to get this out. I hope you liked it :) Things should start picking up, relationship-wise between Bella and Jasper so stay tuned! I've already written down what's going to happen in upcoming chapters and part of next chapter so chapters should come a bit faster. But I don't promise anything because right now senioritis is hitting pretty hard…TEEHEE. Love you readers who are still around.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well hello there. It's been a tiring week back in school. But I adore this chapter, so without further longwinded author notes…I present chapter 9…**

**BPOV**

The two weeks were coming to an end and I was feeling fearful of going back to Columbia. The past two weeks felt like I had gone back to being eight again, before Jasper moved away. The two families were best friends again and it felt like a burden was lifted off of my shoulders. But the thought of going back to Columbia scared me a little.

I sat on the swing in the Whitlock's backyard, staring up at the sky. The rusty swing made a creaking noise as I swung.

"You okay?" Jasper's soft voice was suddenly next to my ear.

I stared into his icy blue eyes, "Yup."

"You sure?" He sat down on the grass.

I stayed silent for a moment, and nodded.

"Scared of going back?" Jasper knew me too well, he knew what was bothering me even without me saying it out loud.

"I guess," I swung my legs harder, propelling myself further into the air, "I've probably got mountains of homework to make up, and then there's the fact that I don't know how to get anywhere or anyone for that matter."

"You know me." He smirked.

"Yeah but you're a sophomore." He just grinned. "How did you get a grade above me anyway? Smartass."

"Skipped freshman year in high school. Terrible experience." He adjusted his legs so now he was sprawled flat on the grass, staring up at the sky.

We stayed silent for a while, me swinging on the squeaky swing and him staring at the ink black sky.

"You know you don't have to be scared right? I'll be with you every step of the way. I'll be there for you, if you need me."

"I know. Thanks."

Silence enveloped us once again. I closed my eyes, attacked by a memory from when Jasper and I would run down Violet Hill to the park at the foot of the hill. It was a sad little park, armed with a seesaw and a swing set. There were two swings on the swing set, but only one was functional. Jasper and I would take turns swinging. I was weaker than Jasper so I could never push him very high up in the air. Jasper always pushed me so far up I'd always feel like I was on a rollercoaster.

"Jasper?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you push me?"

He pulled his lean body up and stood behind me, placing his large hands on my shoulder and gave me a push.

**JPOV**

As I stared at the sky, I couldn't shake off the feeling that Bella was terrified behind her calm demeanor. I knew she wasn't worried about coursework or not having friends. The thing that troubled me was that every night, I could hear her mumbling through her nightmares. She was working through whatever issues she was having regarding the accident and I'm so proud of her for dealing with it so well. I just didn't know if she was dealing with these issues too fast. She wasn't letting anyone talk about it with her. Each time I tried, she'd smile and say she's fine.

I stood up behind her on the swing and started pushing her. Her soft hair flitted past me every time she flew higher. Each time my hand came into contact with her back, I'd linger a little longer than appropriate, just to postpone having to let her go so soon.

Focusing on the creak of the swing instead of Bella, I counted slowly in my head. _One, two._ _One, two._ I know that she needed time. From the past few days, I could see the internal struggle she was fighting, I could see that she felt what I felt for her but she didn't want to recognize it. I wanted so much to just announce my feelings for her to the world but I knew if I moved too soon, it'd just ruin our friendship. I can't lose Bella now.

Of course this was all easier said than done. All I could think of was how much I wanted to wrap my arms around Bella and protect her from everything. I wanted to show her that I'll be there no matter what.

And apparently that's what I did.

Before I knew what my body was doing, I just seized the moment—Carpe Diem, they say. I caught the swing and stopped her from moving forward. My hands came around her slender waist and she turned her head in shock, only to crush her lips to mine.

My mind finally registered what my body was doing but I couldn't help it. The normally calm Jasper was long gone and replaced by lovesick Jasper. I didn't let go of Bella, instead, I deepened the kiss, holding her closer to me by placing my hand at the nape of her neck. I felt her kiss me back and inwardly smiled, feeling my heart swell.

Then just as suddenly, she pulled back. She hopped off the swing, mumbled, "Shit," and ran into the house.

Shit, what did I do?

**BPOV**

Each time the swing came back to the ground and towards Jasper, I could feel the heat radiating off his body. My body just reacted to his gentle hands, sending electric shocks through my body.

The silence between us was comforting. I knew Jasper was never one to talk but that didn't mean he didn't listen. He could read people so easily, one of the traits that I loved most about him. He knew what I was thinking without me telling him. He'd give me the space I needed to work through whatever issues I was having. It wasn't so much I was afraid of going back to Columbia, it was the fear of not knowing the limits of my current calmness. I was at ease with the fact that the accident happened, yes, I can't change that, but I can't tell if this state of mind will last. I can't tell what will trigger my fear and cause me to do irrational things.

The comforting thing was that I knew Jasper would help me through it all.

I was anticipating his warm hands on my back as the swing fell towards the ground, but instead, his hands landed on the swing itself. His arms quickly encased me. I turned my head, wondering why he had stopped.

My lips came into contact with his and the world just fell away.

His lips on mine sent a feeling of pure bliss through my system, and with an intensity that took my breath away. I sat on the edge of the swing, returning his kiss.

_You're not ready._

I pulled back sharply, as if Jasper's kiss had burnt me. I saw shock, then pain rip through his delicate, beautiful features and felt my heart break a little.

"Shit."

I ran.

It's weird.

It's weird how just moments ago, I had experienced an unforgettable and downright amazing moment but now I'm freefalling towards one of the most disappointing ones in my life.

The diamond pendant on my neck felt so heavy. I felt like I had betrayed Jasper by running away from him, by pulling away from the best kiss of my life, by letting him think I was ready by reciprocating the kiss. Leave it to Bella to ruin everything. I couldn't wear the necklace, knowing that it was a symbol of Jasper's unconditional support for me.

I shut the door to the guest room, sliding down the door at the same time my tears came tumbling down my cheeks. Everything was so messed up. I had led Jasper on, letting him think that I was okay. He probably thought I rejected him because I wasn't ready to be near another male. But I wasn't ready because I didn't want to fall back into the pattern of life I had led in my high school days. College for me wasn't just another chapter in my life; it was a fucking new book. I was ready to leave the old Bella, the promiscuous (for lack of a better word) Bella behind. I wanted to be able to lead a life without West and his hurtful actions binding me. I just needed time to readjust my view on the world. I needed time to learn how to be in a _long-term_ relationship. I am through with relationships that mean nothing. I don't want to fall back to the destructive pattern because I don't want to let life break me.

I took a moment to clean my face free of tears, readjust my hair tie. I sat on the edge of the tub, gathering my thoughts so I could formulate exactly what I wanted to say to Jasper.

Once I had what I wanted to say, I opened the door, full of determination. Jasper fell at my feet. He had been sitting in front of my door. My heart almost stopped at the sight of his pained expression. At that moment, there was nothing I hated more than how easily West had manipulated my life and how without even the slightest struggle I had let his actions continue to manipulate me long after they were executed. I wanted out, but I couldn't.

"J-Jasper." I managed to choke out.

"Bella, look…" He propped himself up on the floor, running a hand through his sun-kissed hair.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper. I…I'm not ready…"

"I know you're not ready!" He yelled, taking me aback. I had never seen Jasper so agitated.

He seemed to realize that what he did scared me.

"Aw fuck, what's wrong with me? I didn't mean to scream, Bella. I didn't mean to scare you away. I know you still need time to deal with it. I didn't mean to kiss you. I just can't help it, y'know? I mean, I didn't realize it myself, but even after ten years, you're still the number one girl in my life. I didn't realize what an impact you had on me. And now, you're back in my life…I just can't help it. All these feelings just…"

"Stop." I couldn't listen to this anymore. Each word, each syllable pushed me further towards the edge of falling in love with the man in front of me. I hated myself even more upon the discovery that Jasper harbored more than just platonic feelings for me. "Don't say another word."

**JPOV**

"_Stop. Don't say another word."_

With that, my heart stopped, too.

I really fucked up, didn't I?

Bella's eyes were bloodshot, new tears glazing over her beautiful eyes.

"Jasper, it's not your fault. I want to finally feel what its like to be loved and I know that of all people in the world, you're the one that can offer that to me. And I fucking hate myself for having to deal with all this." She was full on sobbing now, "It's not just the accident I'm dealing with. In fact, I don't give two shits about the accident anymore. It's not the accident I have to recover from. I have to recover from my past. I don't want to take time to heal from whatever wounds I've incurred in the past. But I have to. The accident is just the tip of the iceberg. I'm sorry for leading you on, for making you think that I'm ready. Do you get it?"

"No, Bella. I don't. I don't get if you know it's right and I know it's right, why we can't just go for it."

Silence entailed. My heart was pounding and I could actually feel my stomach clench and unclench with pain. So much for fucking soul mates, guess you really can't trust a guy's instincts. I felt defeated. I got up from where I had fallen down on the floor and walked back to my room, no longer wanting to try for anything anymore.

"Because! Because you mean the world to me and if we rush things, I'll just end up losing you and I can't…I can't go through that pain!" Bella yelled through her sobs.

I turned to look at her, feeling even more defeated. She knows that it's right but she doesn't think it's worth the struggle. She doesn't know that as long as it involved her, anything was worth the struggle. I'm willing to fight for her and most importantly, us. I can't fight if she doesn't want it. "So you just want to stay friends?" I flinched at the bitterness of my voice.

Her silence confirmed it all. I didn't even have to see her to feel the pain. Why was she putting both of us through this pain? I wanted to tell her that she was worth everything and that for now, I understand that I fucked up, that she needs time, so I'll take whatever she has to offer. But I couldn't bring myself to it.

At least not now.

"Good night, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow." I didn't wait for her response. I just shut the door to my room, and lost myself to misery and defeat.

**A/N: oh dear. I know you want to kill me but before you do, things will look up from here, so killing me will do you no good if you want to know what happens. **

**Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside :3**


End file.
